1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to signs, and more particularly to signs for use with vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art.
For the occasions when a motorist experiences mechanical difficulties sufficiently serious to necessitate stopping the vehicle before a service station can be reached, a number of devices have been proposed by which the motorist can signal that road assistance is requested. For example, cardboard window shades that are placed on the dashboard of the vehicle may have a message such as "call police" imprinted on one side of the shade. However, the message often is not easily viewed from some directions, particularly from the rear of the vehicle.
Other signalling devices include flags or ribbons which attach in some manner to the radio antennae of the vehicle. However, many of these devices require a wind to be blowing to extend the flag horizontally for maximum visibility. Various law enforcement agencies also place inverted envelopes over the end of the antennae of disabled vehicles. However, these envelopes tend to be relatively small in size and therefore limited in visibility.